


He Hates Me Now

by JocWrites



Series: Kagehina the Youtube Channel [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Annoyed Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Dialogue Heavy, Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is also a lil shit, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension, Tsukishima is Mentioned - Freeform, Volleyball Dorks in Love, We Die Like Men, Writing in Present Tense is Hard, YouTuber Hinata Shouyou, YouTuber Kageyama Tobio, reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocWrites/pseuds/JocWrites
Summary: Kageyama reacts to his anesthesia video.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina the Youtube Channel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	He Hates Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second part in the Kagehina youtube series! If you haven't read the first one, I highly recommend reading it first so this makes more sense.

**Click!**

The pair sit behind a desk, an open laptop sitting between them, and their usual orange and black striped background behind them. Shoyo is smiling at the camera while Tobio, with a frown on his face, is flipping it off. 

Hinata turns to his husband with a playful frown on his face. “Tobio, please stop, you’re going to get us demonetized.” 

Tobio scoffs, not looking over at Shoyo, and adds his other finger. “This is my revenge.” 

**Jump Cut**

Shoyo waves at the camera, practically shining with his grin. “Hey guys! We’re alive!” He looks over to Tobio, who is also waving, albeit rather annoyed. “So, I looked over the comments on our last video a few days ago and a whole bunch of you wanted Tobio’s reaction to it, and I thought, ‘What a wonderful idea!’ so we’re doing that.” 

Tobio frowns. “I really hate you right now.” 

“Aww don’t be like that.” Hinata says while poking Tobio’s shoulder. 

He moves away, with a pout. “I am and I will.” 

Shoyo crosses his arms. “Spoil Sport.” 

**Jump Cut**

The previous video plays on the bottom left corner on the screen. Shoyo looks just about to fly out of his chair in excitement. 

_‘Hey guys! So, Tobio’s getting his surgery done . . .’_

Shoyo pouts and jumps to the computer, finger resting on the mouse pad. “I’m going to skip to the good stuff.” 

Tobio goes ridged in his chair before he moves to grab Shoyo’s hand. “Don’t you da-” 

**Jump Cut**

The video plays, and Shoyo is glued to the screen. Tobio, with his arms crossed, looks out the side of his eyes, refusing to look at it. 

_‘Are you an angel?’_

At that moment, a blush spreads across Tobio’s cheeks. 

Hinata turns to smile at his husband. He leans in and says, “They say drugged persons words are their thoughts.” 

Finally, Tobio lets his eyes slide over to the other man. His eyes narrow and the pout on his lips turns into a smirk. “It’s a drunk person, you dumbass.” 

Shoyo huffs and leans back into his chair. “Same difference.” 

They fall silent again as they watch the video. 

_‘Tobio, we’re married’_

_‘We’re married? Even better!’_

Tobio, still with a blush on his face, smiles over at Shoyo. The smile is soft and almost shy, and Shoyo returns it with his signature beam that lights up the whole room. 

It’s very subtle, but at the very bottom of the screen, Tobio’s hand reaches over to Shoyo’s and takes it. 

Shoyo’s impossibly bright smile turned blinding. 

_‘I’m gay’_

Tobio let’s out a surprised bark of laughter and slaps his unoccupied hand over his mouth. He chuckles a little bit before finally saying, “I could become a detective.” 

Hinata laughs. 

_‘Can I have this?’_

Tobio points at the screen, where him clutching a tissue box to his chest is displayed. “I’m confused at myself.” 

Shoyo shrugs. “At that point, I was just vibing with you.” 

Tobio slaps his palm against his forehead when the drugged him shoves the tissue box down his hospital gown. “Oh my god.” 

“Just wait.” 

_‘Tobio, what are you doing?’_

_‘I’m taking Gary home with me.’_

_‘Where’d you get the name Gary from?’_

_‘Sponge bob.’_

Confusion marks across Tobio’s face. “What the hell? I’ve never even seen Sponge bob!” 

He slumps down in his chair until only the fluff on top of his head is showing. “This is so embarrassing. I can’t believe your putting me through this torture.” 

The smirk Shoyo gives Tobio is almost evil. “It gets better, don’t worry.” 

_‘You look like a tangerine’_

Tobio laughs. He looks over to Shoyo and purses his lips. “Drugged me isn’t wrong.” 

Shoyo pouts. “I’m offended.” 

_‘Apple bottom jeans, boots with the furrrr.’_

Tobio leans in further towards the screen, eyes wide. “Oh my god, if this is what I think it is . . .” 

_‘JESSICA’_

He blushes and crashes back to the chair. With a degected sigh he says, “Yep.” 

Shoyo’s eyes come together. “Okay, but what even was that?” 

Tobio whipps over to his husband, shock clearly written on his face. “Are you saying you’ve never seen it?” 

“Seen what?” 

Tobio’s jaw goes slack. “We’re getting a divorce.” 

“You could never leave me!” 

“Okay that true, but I have to show you the legendary video.” 

Shoyo laughs “Okay, whatever makes you happy.” 

Tobio gives his husband a triumphant nod, before picking up the glass of milk he always has handy and takes a sip. 

At the same time . . . 

_‘I want MILK!’_

Tobio nearly chokes before putting the glass down. “Oop.” 

Realizing that the video was a little off, Shoyo pouts. “Aww man, we missed some of it.” 

Tobio points to his partner. “Shoyo, you are not rewinding the video.” 

He rolls his eyes. “Okay, that’s fair.” 

_‘Sometimes I like milk better than you.’_

_‘Pffft really?”_

Tobio nodds as he says, very serious, “Yes.” 

_‘. . . no.”_

“Dammit” 

Shoyo’s laugh came out victorious. 

_‘Why are you crying?’_

_‘Cats don’t like me! I always wanna hold them, but they just start hissing at me and it makes me sad.’_

Tobio pouts before beginning a rant. “It’s true though! I f(BEEP)ing love animals, but they all hate me! They’re all so soft and cute and nice to everyone else but the second I come near them they either run away or hate me immedia--” 

**Jump Cut**

_‘I’m flying away and going to Pluto; I'm done with humanity.’_

“That’s actually not a bad idea. Would you wanna come with me?” 

“Duh.” 

_‘What if red wasn’t called red?’_

Tobio clutches his head, as if he has a headache. “My brain hurts from thinking like that.” 

Shoyo’s eyes are wide as he says, “Imagine calling the sun blue.” 

Tobio shudders, “Weird.” 

_‘Why do I always have to bottom?’_

Tobio stands from his chair and pushes it back, sending it crashing into the wall behind them. He raises his hands as he moves to walk out of the screen. “Nope. I’m out. I’m o--” 

**Jump Cut**

The two are both back sitting in their chairs, and both have a barely noticeable flush to their cheeks. 

_‘Why did you get so tall? Like, you were so short at then you just went sheuoo!’_

Tobio jumps at that. “Honestly! He was so short for most of high school and then in the last semester of our third year, he literally grew like at least a foot.” 

“It was so satisfying to see Tsukishima’s growing horror.” Shoyo looks so proud. 

Tobio nods in agreement. “It really was. But I still think you took steroids.” 

Shoyo throws his hands up. “For the thousandth time, I didn’t!” 

_‘Hey guys! I hope yo-”_

“Oh, that’s the end of the video.” Hinata looks disapointed as he presses pause on the laptop. 

Tobio however was a different story. “Thank god.” 

“Hey! Admit you had fun!” Shoyo gets a gleam in his eyes as he leans in close to his husband. 

His lips brush against his ear and he whispers, either too quiet to hear or edited so the viewers couldn’t hear what was said. But a blush starts on Tobio’s cheeks and spreads to the tips of his ears and down to his neck. 

He swallows and clears his throat. “Yep.” 

Shoyo smirks. “That’s all you have to say?” 

“Yep.” 

Shoyo laughs.“I think I broke Tobio, so I'm going to do the outro!” He looks over to his husband, who is still blushing madly, and puts his hand on his thigh. “Thank you all for watching! Hope you all have a great day! Bye!” 

“Yep.” 

\------------------------------------------

_He Hates Me Now_

_2,024,958 views * August 30,2020_

\------------------------------------------

_8,342 Comments:_

KagehinaForLife - they so totally had sex

mymiddlenameisgay - I wish I could be in a relationship like that

Infinity - this made me feel very single

starfighter436 - I love how kageyama gets cut off mid rant

Yourweedismyweed - 17:05 why hinata WHY?!?

DANCER - and I oop

SaltShaker - Hinata Shoyo ha - CLICK

**Author's Note:**

> YEE YEE. Thank you for reading and comments give me life.


End file.
